


Transferee's Luck

by AbsoluteZXING



Series: Transferee's Luck [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Kyungsoo is the grumpy, sassy heartthrob in campus who rejects admirers & Jongin is a transferee who has a crush on him but too scared to confess. People say that Kyungsoo only accepted a 6 years old boy's invitation for a date, unknown to all that that kid is his child in secret.





	Transferee's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from @kaisooprompts on Twitter and I just really love Kaisoo. Give it a read and I'm planning to make a sequel, longer and maybe going into more details. Will fix/edit typos later. Have fun! Let's love! <3

Kyungsoo is well-known in their whole university, not because he’s a smart ass or he sings well but because he rejects every single one of his admirers. In his defense, he already had too much to handle. He doesn’t want to subject himself in something that may give him additional emotional stress.

Of course, his best friend, Byun Baekhyun says otherwise. He regularly scolds Kyungsoo about his habit of not trusting people and it was more than a fact. Kyungsoo just can’t see himself socializing with people after all the shit he’s gone through in HS. Baekhyun was enough for him, he’s a constant and he knows that the older won’t leave him.

They’ve always had the same subjects but this term, Kyungsoo decided to take different subjects from Baekhyun. Senior year and he can’t wait to graduate and start med school, he just wants to drown himself with medical terms and just be a doctor to earn more money.

He’s lucky to have Baekhyun because without his best friend, he would’ve given up on things, far greater things that give him happiness nowadays.

It’s another day for Kyungsoo, another start of the semester when everyone looks as he walks through the hallway. People whispering about how he’s such a heartbreaker and a cold hearted bastard.

He doesn’t admire how bright the hallway was filled but it’s for the incoming new students, freshmen and transferees. They do this every semester not every year, it’s almost too cheesy but Baekhyun says it’s sweet.

Kyungsoo tosses his new books inside his locker, grabbing only what he needs and stuffs it inside his bag before closing the blue locker. He didn’t notice the other student standing close to him, his locker was two spaces from him. He got surprised by the loud bang that he flinched.

Normally, Kyungsoo would ignore people but the poor soul close to him couldn’t even open his locker. He’s a whimpering shy mess and well Kyungsoo’s weak to seeing helpless animals and this student looks like a lost bear cub, dressed in a brown oversized hoodie and fitted black pants.

Kyungsoo closed the distance and slammed the side of his fist on the lower corner of the man’s locker making the man jump backwards and the locker door open. “I had that locker last term, it just needs tough love” Kyungsoo says quietly before walking away.

 

“Heard you hit a man early in the morning. What? Did he ask you to marry him this time?” Baekhyun teases as soon as they met to go to the cafeteria.

Kyungsoo’s unbothered by everything, he’s quiet and he just wants to stay alone but those people, his schoolmates think that he’s just shy and cute and whatever adjective cute is synonymous with. He’s not even doing anything to attract attention but here they are, walking towards him as if he has something to give.

“I didn’t hit a man, Baek. I helped him with his locker” he points out as they sit on their usual spot.

Before Baekhyun could even say anything a music major senior walks straight to their table with a wide grin. “Kyung—“

“No. Baekhyun’s single, he likes you too. Go date and have puppies” Kyungsoo deadpans

Baekhyun has been hiding his crush since their first year and honestly, Kyungsoo thinks that it’s useless when the giant always glances at Baekhyun. Chanyeol keeps on asking him out but he knows that the only reason why the taller is doing that is to become closer to Baekhyun.

“Doh Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouts and the people around the cafeteria stares at them, he was already blushing furiously and Chanyeol is staring at him, grinning like a puppy.

 

\--

 

Jongin flinched for the hundredth time today when he heard a loud voice echo around the cafeteria, silencing all the voices. He’s sitting alone in the table, being a transferee and a Junior at that doesn’t instantly give you friends. He turns to the voice and found the seniors sitting at the table by the window.

He sees the man who helped him earlier after giving him a heart attack for shocking him with his poor locker. He probably heard every gossip there is to hear about the man with short cropped hair, brown eyes and heart shaped lips and wears eye glasses, black clothes and earphones to drown the noise out.

Sitting across him from the table is a slender framed man, pink hair and eyes that looks so bright. He honestly looks like a puppy just like the tall man standing near their table. If Jongin had to guess where the voice came from, he’d point at the smaller puppy because he already heard the other man spoke and he had a deep, cold voice.

He jolts from his seat when someone placed a tray above the table. He sees another lean man, with broad shoulders, about his height and his hair bright orange. “Oh, I lost a bet, had to dye my hair. I’m Sehun, a junior” the guy introduces quietly before taking a seat

The man looks too good even though he’s only dressed in washed out jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket.

The thing about Jongin is that he’s shy, he can’t hold a decent conversation without wanting the ground to heat him up but of course that’s another different story when he’s dancing because as soon as he steps on the dance floor, dance studio or the stage, he becomes brazen, confident and wild.

“If you’re looking at our Doh Kyungsoo, you better just cry yourself to sleep because that cute man won’t budge. Chanyeol there has been courting him since the beginning of time but Kyungsoo keeps on rejecting him. He never accepts anyone, girl or boy, bi or gay. He’s just…indifferent” the man, Sehun says.

Jongin doesn’t know why but he felt comfortable so he answers the man. “Maybe he’s in a relationship” Jongin says quietly before eating his food.

Sehun chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “Oh no. Byun Baekhyun? No. That man is actually the opposite of Kyungsoo, he’s loud, friendly and he smiles 24/7. He’s Kyungsoo’s best friend, the only one who can get close to Kyungsoo” he explains

“Ah” Jongin mumbles

“I heard though that Kyungsoo said yes to someone” Sehun pipes up

Jongin honestly doesn’t know why this man is telling him this. Yes, he might be crushing on the senior because he helped him out earlier but he’s not interested to rumors.

“A six year old” Sehun adds

That caught Jongin’s attention because why the hell would the great heart breaker say yes to a kid. “I personally saw them in a café, they were sharing a cake and a drink. It was weird and cute at the same time”

“It’s probably his brother” Jongin frowns at the idea of his savior being thought as a pedophile or a pervert.

“Uh no. Kyungsoo has one older brother. His parents are still together and as far as I know he doesn’t have a younger brother. Just watch, the kid comes every now and then to school” Sehun says lightly

Jongin’s gaze moves back to the table where the seniors are sitting and to his disappointment, the only people there were the puppy-looking seniors.

 

 

Jongin was so wrong when he said that this crush would go away soon because as the days and weeks pass, he sees how beautiful the senior is. People probably don’t notice but Kyungsoo helps people a lot, subtly but he helps out and he also has a very nice voice. Jongin usually practices with the dance club but every time he passes by the music department, he hears a soothing voice at the very last room at the end of the hallway.

By some chance, he left dance training early and saw a certain Doh Kyungsoo exiting the room. The senior was a psychology and bio chemistry major that’s why Jongin was confused to see him in that department.

“Jongin! Come here!” Sehun shouts from the doorway.

After 3 weeks, Jongin doesn’t find it weird that Sehun hangs out with him because the latter said Jongin looked so lonely and that a certain Sehun is and always will be a great addition to anyone’s life.

He walks as slowly as he could to just piss off the younger but Sehun wasn’t having it and he pulled him out of the building, running in a fast pace before dragging him behind a bench. “What the—“

Before he could finish his words, Sehun hushed him and pointed at the entrance of the main building where there was Baekhyun standing in front of a young boy, wearing a sailor’s costume. Right then, Kyungsoo comes out of the building and flashes a blinding heart shaped smile that surprised Jongin to the core. He hasn’t seen his crush smile at someone that brightly!

He watched as Kyungsoo folded his knees to be on the same level as the boy and the boy kissed his cheek shyly. “OMG. See! I told you he’s dating a kid!” Sehun half-yells

Kyungsoo says goodbye to Baekhyun before linking hands with the kid who is shyly looking up to him. What the hell is this? “Let’s follow them!” Sehun suggested and before Jongin could say no, he finds himself trailing after Sehun

They ended up in a café about 5 minutes away from the campus. Sehun pulled him to a corner seat away from the table Kyungsoo picked. Just like Sehun said, Kyungsoo ordered one slice of cake and one drink for him and the kid to share.

The Chinese man who had two dimples and a bright smile, served them with familiarity, ruffling the little boy's hair before going back behind the corner.

Jongin can’t see anything but the boy while Sehun can only see the back of the boy and Kyungsoo’s features. The boy looked oddly familiar as if he’s someone from Jongin’s childhood neighborhood or his next door neighbor?

The little boy pouts childishly while Kyungsoo chuckles softly and wipes the kid's lips with his thumb before licking his thumb clean. This is horribly turning the wrong way, Jongin is being jealous of the kid and he doesn’t know why. He knows that Kyungsoo is not a pervert or a pedophile. He knows it damn well.

“I have to go, Jongin. I already ordered so finish it first before you leave, okay? Tell me what happens” Sehun says hurriedly, clutching his phone and his bubble tea before rushing out

Jongin was left there gaping at the server who started placing two cakes and an iced chocolate drink. “I guess I’ll pack the other cake to go?” the man, Yixing as it was written on his name badge, offered.

Jongin nods quietly before he hears a loud whine coming from the other side of the café. “But dad!” the kids shouts

Jongin eases forward only to see Kyungsoo holding a palm over the little boy’s mouth. Well that explains a lot, Jongin thinks. He was about to look away but his gaze was caught by a certain doe-eyed boy that looked shocked to the core.

Well damn. He’s going to die now because Sehun decided to leave him.

His thoughts scared him but he was more worried when Kyungsoo hauled the kid out of the seat, carrying him and walking straight to the doorway without sparing another glance to Jongin.

 

\--

 

It’s safe to say that Kyungsoo was ignoring his presence after that day. It’s been a whole month now and it’s Friday again, he won’t see Kyungsoo for the weekend and he’s still confused if Kyungsoo is mad at him or—“You’re Jongin from the dance department, right?”

Jongin could recognize the low voice anywhere since he’s been listening to that same voice every single day. He turns around and saw Kyungsoo, dressed differently, he was wearing a white hoodie and white pants, a complete opposite of his usual clothes.

“Y-yes” he stutters and slaps himself mentally for embarrassing himself in front of the said senior

“Let’s talk” Kyungsoo says quietly

Jongin followed Kyungsoo like a helpless puppy. Kyungsoo could lead Jongin to hell and the latter won’t care a bit because finally his crush talked to him. He didn’t notice it but they stopped at the garden and no one is around because classes already started.

“Why haven’t you told anyone about my son?” Kyungsoo asks bluntly

Jongin gapes at him in surprise. Why would he tell anyone when it’s not his secret to tell. He doesn’t want to shame the older just because he has a 6 year old son. “Why would I?” he asks in confusion

“What do you want then? In return for keeping quiet?” Kyungsoo asks flatly

He was more than offended to be offered something for this. “What? Nothing! You can’t buy my silence even if I’m not going to say anything anyway!” he blurts out, his face showing a clearly offended expression

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him and Jongin just wanted to swear at everyone because the man in front of him is too hot to be mad at.

“So you don’t want anything?” Kyungsoo asks

“No!” he says firmly

“Nothing at all?”

“None!”

Kyungsoo shrugs and arranges his back pack. “Okay. Thanks” he mumbles and starts to walk away

“Wait!” Jongin shouts

He can’t let this opportunity pass, he’s been trying to talk to Kyungsoo and he needs more time to form a coherent sentence.

“What?” the older asks impatiently.

Jongin lowers his head and bites his lower lips harshly before looking up. “Do you want to go out with me? I…I mean..But not for this…I’ve been wanting to ask you o—“

“You look like you’re going to pop a vein. My class ends at 3 pm. I’ll wait by my locker” Kyungsoo says before he starts walking away

Did he just? Jongin looked around for confirmation but no one was around and he was going to have a date with Kyungsoo!

 

 

Everyone was staring at him as he made his way to Kyungsoo’s locker. Everyone saying that he was in for a harsh rejection but he didn't care when he saw the tall puppy and the small puppy next to Kyungsoo, he knows he can’t be shy now. He needs to be confident. He needs to…his heart and mind stops working when Kyungsoo smiles at him, it wasn’t that bright heart shaped smile but it was a warm smile that made his heart flutter.

“Dismissed late?” he asks.

“U-uh. Yes. I’m sorry for making you wait, hyung” Jongin answers shyly

“He’s such a cutie, Kyungie. Don’t bite him” the smaller puppy says lightly, pinching Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo just shot a glare at the man next to him before turning to Jongin again. “Let’s get this done and over wi—“

“No! I mean I’m serious so please don’t treat it lightly, hyung” Jongin says, cutting off a surprised Kyungsoo

“Okay Jongin, let’s see how serious you are then” Kyungsoo says lightly and walks towards him

They were inches apart, Kyungsoo was almost a head shorter than him but the latter intimidates his whole being.

Even Sehun was gaping when he saw Jongin walking out with Kyungsoo. Jongin offered to carry Kyungsoo’s bag only to be lightly punched at the arm and scolded by Kyungsoo who said that he’s a man and he can carry his own bag.

 

They went to the same café, Jongin offered to pay but he got rejected again because Kyungsoo reasoned out that he’s older so he should pay. “No Taeoh today, Kyungsoo~ssi?” Yixing asks as he served the two men their drinks and pastries.

“No. I’m picking him up later, he has dance classes. You know how he is” Kyungsoo says quietly to Yixing

Yixing smiles and nods at him. “I’m just glad I offered, he’s a great dancer” he says lightly before excusing himself away.

“So Jongin is your curiosity satisfied now? I’m pretty sure you wanted to try it out because everyone’s talking about me right? I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not worth the trouble” Kyungsoo says quietly

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouts at the man in front of him. “Why do you keep saying that. I’ve seen and heard you properly. I didn’t ask you out because I’m curious, I was just shy to ask before because you..you were too good and kind and you have a nice voice” he mumbles, he lowers his head because he could feel the heat burning his cheeks.

“A nice voice?” Kyungsoo asks

“The greatest voice!” Jongin corrected at once

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him and he knows he’s blushing right now so he lowers his head again and kept his eyes gazing at the small print on Kyungsoo’s white hoodie. “You’re wearing white today”

A chuckle made him look up and he sees Kyungsoo smiling fondly, playing with his fork. “My son said that I should wear white today, he begged me to wear white and I gave in. That time when you saw us here, he was asking me why I was wearing black all the time then he pouted like the kid he is, asking me to wear something that is not black” Kyungsoo explains.

“Color suits you, it makes you brighter” Jongin mutters and he wanted to slap himself for that when Kyungsoo whips up his head to look at Jongin.

“You think so?” he asks and smiles brightly

Jongin has this feeling that he should call Sehun to send him to the hospital because his heart is beating too fast and the man in front of him is doing nothing but make it go faster.

“I like you” Jongin blurts out too loud that even Yixing heard it

His hands automatically flew to his face to hide his embarrassed look and waits for the ground to eat him up.  “Jongin, I wonder why you’re so shy when you look so rude on the dance floor”

Jongin’s hands fell back to his lap and he stares at Kyungsoo who was looking at him with amusement. “You..Ho-w?”

“You’re not as subtle as you think when you wait out and listen to me every time I go to the music department. I was curious and I had to know who was watching me” Kyungsoo says lightly, a smirk was forming on his lips and Jongin’s heart was panicking that he just wants to run away but Kyungsoo reaches out and touches his arm.

“It’s okay, Jongin. I watch you too. You’re too mesmerizing to ignore”

 

\--

 

Baekhyun couldn’t be more surprised when he sees his best friend walking hand in hand with the dance major transferee who looked shy before but now transformed into a confident man. Jongin was wearing fitted black jeans, a white v-neck shirt that shows his collarbones, his hair was dyed platinum blonde and styled up. It was the complete opposite of the bear cub Kyungsoo took out last Friday.

“Kyungie, when I say don’t bite the poor kid…I didn’t mean that you should…” Baekhyun trails off, waving at Jongin’s new appearance.

“Oh, that wasn’t my fault. It was my son’s fault. Jongin and Taeoh bonded over the weekend and let’s just say Taeoh finally directed his fashion opinions to another person” Kyungsoo smiles lightly

Baekhyun couldn’t be more proud that his best friend finally let someone in. It was hard for Kyungsoo to even accept Chanyeol to be in their now group of 4 people. “So…you two are..”

“Dating! Yes, I’m dating Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin answers brightly, not caring about the people staring at them or their linked hands

“Good job announcing that to the world Kim Jongin. Let the war begin, pretty boy. Make sure you barricade Kyungsoo well, it’s tough in this world” Baekhyun teases the younger before pulling Kyungsoo into a warm hug.

“So did he ask about Taeoh?” Baekhyun asks quietly

Kyungsoo chuckles and nods before pulling away. “Yeah, he said everyone thought I was dating my son”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I promised you all! The sequel is up! Faults and Futures. That's the final and it finishes this story. Thanks for reading this! Love you all! <3


End file.
